El chico del piso 7 habitación 7
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia una chica de vida cotidiana, conoce a un chico en un parque donde suele ir a hacer ejercicio, Natsu Dragneel parece conocerla de toda la vida aunque no se hayan visto nunca. El destino los unió y ahora tendrán una relación a solo dos días de conocerse! Sera que la pasión también puede ser amor real- LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Frase de Fairy Tail del día.**

* * *

_¿Qué estás diciendo? Él no es tu viejo amigo. Él es tu amigo ahora ante tus ojos..._

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**El chico del piso 7 habitación 7**

* * *

Desde hace mas de 2 años que estoy viviendo en Magnolia, en los departamentos de Fairy Tail vivo en el piso 7 habitación 6, mi vida en ese lugar, ciudad siempre fue bastante tranquila, nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, ya me acostumbraba a los pervertidos de ese edificio después de todo ahí todos los inquilinos se comportan como si fueran familia.

Como todos los días me desperté a las 5 am. Para correr por el parque mi rutina es de una hora de caminata, descanso de 15 min. Y otra hora de trote, el paraqué donde voy a correr es hermoso, sus verdes pastos frescos, arboles bien fuertes decorando esquinas y centro del parque, la pista de caminata, es de cemento bien pulido, basureros ubicados lejos pero a la vez cerca de los banquitos largos y cómodos, que muchos utilizaban para reunirse con sus amigos, varias personas van a la misma hora que yo, unos por el mismo motivo que yo, y otros por motivos totalmente diferentes.

Hoy llevo un ciclista por sobre mis muslos color negro, y una camisilla larga un poco más larga que mi ciclista color blanca, con grandes letras que decían ''Lucky and Love'' nombre de la cadena de restaurantes de mi familia, mis cabellos rubios están recogidos en una coleta hacia atrás, y llevo puesto un quepí, blanco con detalles negros para poder proteger mis ojos achocolatados de los rayos del sol que se empiezan a asomar a eso de las 6 am., en mis pies llevo unos championes negros con detalles blancos por cierto me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.

Mientras hacia mi rutina de trote, tropecé con un chico, bronceado de cabellos rosas ojos negros intensos con el cuerpo al parecer muy bien formado, muy apuesto, el llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados color blanco, junto con una remera negra con detalles de fuego y la palabra ''Dragón'' en el centro, que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos, con unas sandalias en sus pies.

**L-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba- **reí nerviosa desde el piso, sentí como comenzaba a levantarse, en un seg., pude divisar que me extendía su mano.

**No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente-** me sonrió, esa era la sonrisa más bella que nunca había visto.

**Hehehe, Gracias**- acepte su ayuda, me levanto luego se despidió.

**Nos vemos**- lo vi alejarse, trotando, al parecer el también había venido a hacer ejercicio, sonreí, y desee volver a verlo.

* * *

Después de eso me dirigí a la biblioteca, cerca del parque, después de hacer mi rutina de ejercicios suelo pasar siempre ahí a leer unos libros o a llevarlos para leerlos en casa, también lo usaba como un lugar para tranquilizarme cuando algo me alteraba o alegrarme cuando estaba triste.

A eso de las las 11 am. Salí de aquella biblioteca, como siempre no había medido el tiempo, me dirigí a al departamento Fairy Tail, para poder ir al restaurante a comer, como siempre ahí me esperaba Mirajane, la encargada del restaurante, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus hermanos Elfman y Lisanna entendían las mesas, me senté en la barra, ella ya no preguntaba lo que quería siempre era ensalada, y un trozo de pollo.

**Hola Lu-chan**- me saludo una pequeña chica de cabellos azules-

Oh, Hola Levy-chan, como has estado- le devolví el saludo, ella sonrió y se sentó en la silla que estaba a costado de mi, platicamos un largo rato demasiado diría yo, después de risas entre Levy-chan, Mira-san y Lisanna, me dirigí hacia el ascensor subí y presione el botón con que tenía el numero 7, sentí como ascendía hacia arriba, hasta llegar al piso 3 me quede confundida al parecer alguien subiría desde ese piso, vi como la puerta se habría, y lo vi, si al mismo chico peli salmón con el que tropecé en el parque lo vi sonreír al subir.

**Hola**- me saludo- **nos volvemos a encontrar**- sonrió mas grande

**Hehe**- reí nerviosa- **Perdón, mi nombre Lucy soy Lucy Heartfilia**- este chico me ponía muy nerviosa no podía mirarlo de frente sin sonrojarme esos ojos negro intensos parecía que me absorbían.

**Es un lindo nombre**- eso hizo que me sonrojara- **Natsu Dragneel**- me atreví a mirarlo y vi que me volvía a extender su mano. Acepte el saludo, y el ascensor paro, era el piso 7 ya, cuando iba a despedirme lo vi salir igual que yo.

**Eh?-** me sorprendí-

**Parece que estamos en el mismo piso**-me miro- **en que habitación estas-**

**En la habitación 6-** sonreí, me gusto la idea de que viviera en este departamento y más aun en el mismo piso que yo.

**Eso sí que es coincidencia**-me confundió su comentario- **estoy en la habitación 7**- sonrió mas grande,- **Somos vecinos**- su sonrisa cambio a una con picardía.

**Eso parece- **volví a reír nerviosa, cuantas veces lo había hecho hoy.

**Esto se pondrá muy divertido**- dicho eso se acerco a mí y rozo mis labios con los suyos, y se dirigió a su habitación me quede congelada que había sido eso- **Nos vemos Lucy**- lo oí decir antes de entrar en su habitación.

* * *

**Que les parece esta nueva historia.**

**Esta corto lo se pero es para ver si les gusta la idea si no pues me dicen y tratare de cambiar un poco lo que tengo pensado hacer!  
**

Habrá lemon algo salvaje xDDDD bueno no tanto!

**Opinen porfa!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


	2. Ardiente!

**PatashifyDragneel**

**nyaanekito**

**roci-chan heartfilia****: **Creo que todos queremos un vecino así haha :3

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**

**Gracias por las Reviews.**

* * *

**Frase del día.**

_Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre, pero a menudo vemos tanto tiempo y con tanta tristeza la puerta que se cierra que no notamos otra que se ha abierto para nosotros_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

_**Esto se pondrá muy divertido**__- dicho eso se acerco a mí y rozo mis labios con los suyos, y se dirigió a su habitación me quede congelada que había sido eso- __**Nos vemos Lucy**__- lo oí decir antes de entrar en su habitación._

* * *

**Ardiente!**

* * *

Debo admitirlo eso me dejo en las nubes fue solo un roce entre nuestros labios pero lo que sentí no estaba bien el era prácticamente un total desconocido, después de recuperarme un poco me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la puerta entre me dirigí rápidamente al baño por costumbre me mire al espejo y lo que vi me sorprendió mi cara estaba totalmente roja, nunca antes me había puesto tan roja por alguien , además no era mi primer beso tampoco era una de esas chicas que digamos muy serias, como para que solo ese roce me haya puesto así, decidí olvidarlo me saque la ropa que de seguro ya apestaba, cargue la bañera con agua fría porque hacía un calor aun más insoportable que antes, me metí, el contacto con el agua me relajo, cerré los ojos y la primera imagen que me vino fue ese chico extraño y su sonrisa, después vino el pequeño roce y mi corazón se acelero.

Salí del baño que quedaba en mi cuarto, no era muy grande, normal para un baño de cuarto supongo, me vestí con una minifalda un poco corta color blanca y una camisilla de tirantes color fucsia, lo único que atine a hacer después fue tirarme en mi cama boca abajo sentí la calidad de mis colchas y la suavidad de mi almohada que no me di cuenta en qué momento me quede profundamente dormida.

**Habitación 7 con Natsu.**

**Si ya lo sé, ya voy-** estaba hablando por teléfono- **con un demonio ya estoy saliendo.**

**Ya sé que se nos hace tarde-** cerrando la puerta de su habitación**-Vamos que la fiesta es en la planta baja solo 7 pisos de diferencia Gajeel-sama - **sonriócon burla**- Es que no puedes estar ya sin tu nii-san.-**antes de que le contestaran colgó, con aun la sonrisa de burla.

Natsu bajo las escaleras, quien sabe porque no uso el ascensor, al llegar a la planta baja vio que ya todo estaba más que animado, los inquilinos de este lugar están todos locos tal cual a él le gusta, apenas se mostro en el lugar ya pudo sacar varios suspiros a unas cuantas chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pues el chico era buen mozo, de piel bronceada y ojos de un color negro intenso, vestía un pantalón al estilo militar sujeto por un cinturón negro con tachas, unas botas negras poco visibles, una camisilla negra simple, dos cadenas de plata una gruesa la más corta y una un poco más fina que le llegaba hasta al pecho con un dije de dragón. Dicha camisilla dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos dejando a completo gozo de vista su cuello y un poco de su clavícula, el cabello rosa alborotado con una bincha blanca que llevaba sus flequillo hacia atrás dejando escapar pequeños mechones con una sonrisa picara se acerco a una mesa donde habían cuatro jóvenes casi de su misma edad.

**Gajeel-nii ya llegue- **dijo mientras ya se sentada en la mesa- **Ohhh! Levy-nee, tiempo sin vernos-** sonrió pícaramente**- También a ti Juvia-chan, el resto no importa-** recibiendo un ''_Oye''_ por parte del otro chico peli negro alborotado que estaba sentado alado de Juvia.

**IDIOTA! Puedes dejar de actuar así, sabes que no te queda!?-**se quejo esta vez Gajeel un chico pelinegro largo ojos color rojizos con expresión de pocos amigos y llenos de piercings-

**Gajeel vamos sabes que a Natsu le gusta jugar-** suspiro Levy.

**Es solo un niño cerebro de carbón- **Menciono Gray.

**No estoy de ánimos para pelear hoy no**- dijo Natsu a un sonriente- **menos con un cubo de hielo como tu-**

El pelinegro iba a responder pero-**Gray-sama déjelo por hoy, Juvia piensa que es mejor que no pelen, este lugar se descontrolara**-Gray suspiro pero decidió que la chica tenía razón, Juvia solo sonrió y miro a Natsu.

**Juvia tiene curiosidad, Natsu-san que lo tiene tan contento-**Natsu la miro y le sonrió.

**Conocí a alguien-** sonrió mas y miro a su hermano**- Tuuu-** lo apunto con un dedo- **Mentiste dijiste que ella no era de mi tipo, cuando esta exactamente como me gustan-**Gajeel lo miro mal.

**No te atrevas a meterte con ella- **se paró un poco de su asiento para acercarse a la oreja de su hermano- **Si lo haces te descuartizare.**

Gray observaba intrigado la reciente escena-** De quien están hablando- **pregunto aun mas intrigado.

**Lucy**- dijo Gajeel a secas con un tono bastante serio, al mencionar el nombre el semblante de Gray cambio al igual que la de las chicas.

**Natsu morirás**- dijo Gray serio.

**Lu-chan, Natsu ella no es**- Levy fue interrumpida

**A Juvia le parece bien Juvia cree que hacen bonita pareja- **sonrió sonrojada imaginando quien sabe cuántas cosas.

**Como decía**- continuo Levy- **Lu-chan no es una chica, como con las que tu juegas-** lo dijo señalándolo- **Es mi mejor amiga-** su cara cambio a una seria- **No dejare que juegues con ella-** ahora cambio su expresión a una macabra- **Además Erza la quiere como su hermanita.- **Finalizo para ver como la cara de Natsu estaba pálida, pero solo respondió.

**Quien dijo que jugaría con ella-** lo dijo con tono y cara seria.

Mientas los cuatro jóvenes se sorprendían.

**Habitación 6 con Lucy.**

Desperté perezosamente la verdad me sentía totalmente entumecida, mire la hora en el reloj que estaba en una mesita alado de la mesa me sorprendí ya eran más de las 8 de la noche, recuerdos de lo que había conversado con Levy-chan vinieron a mi cabeza.

**Rayos la fiesta**- dije con fastidio- **ya es tarde, no tengo ganas de ir.**

Me levante y me dirigí a la sala, prendí el televisor estaba dando una película, ''Luna Llena'' rápidamente cambie a otro canal, otra película ''Dragón Ball'' solté unos par de insultos, arruinaron mi infancia con esa película más respeto con Goku y Akira-sensei por favor, y volví a cambiar eran las noticias cambie de vuelta y estaba dando una película que me gustaba ''Paranoia'' si bien ya la vi mil veces no me aburría, después de esa dio otra película ''Inteligencia Artificial'' sabía que iba a llorar si la veía pero era inevitable no volver a verla, pobre Deivid pobre Teddy, me lamentaba mientras la película avanzaba, llorando en el momento del ruego de Deivid a la que él llamaba Hada Azul. Cuando la película termino me di cuenta de que la musica de abajo ya se escuchaba desde arriba, mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared y me di cuenta de que ya eran pasado la una de la noche, cambie unas veces de canal pero como ya no había nada, pensé en bajar a la fiesta me puse mis botas negras estilo gótico por debajo de mis rodillas tome mis llaves abrí mi puerta y salí al pasillo justo cuando cerré de vuelta la puerta al voltearme peque un grito.

**Kyaaaaaa!-**cuando pude divisar al chico que se encontraba acorralándome entre mi puerta y sucuerpo-** Que dominios crees que haces!? Casi me matas de un susto!-**solo lo escuche reír.

**De que te ríes y sal, que quiero bajar a la fiesta**- dije con la voz un poco molesta.

**No quiero**- eso sonó tan infantil- **es más divertido si nos quedamos arriba**-sonrió y yo me sonroje.

**Natsu déjame salte!-** subí mi tono de voz tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

Solo sentí como una de sus manos levantaba mi mentón, después solo supe que nos estábamos besando y yo estaba correspondiéndole ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía podía golpearlo se defensa personal y salir de ahí corriendo pero no lo que hacía era devolverle el beso con la misma o con aun más pasión que él, pronto su lengua entro a recorrer cada parte de mi lengua, me presiono por mi puerta pegando mas nuestros cuerpos, solo atine a rodear su cuello con mis brazos jugando con sus cabellos rosas de su nuca, delicioso este chico besa como los dioses, nunca antes había sentido todo lo de ahora solo con un beso, unos minutos más tarde sentí que unos de sus brazos que me acorralaba bajaba rozando mis muslos, no hice caso estaba demasiado centrada en el beso.

Cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos un poco estaba sonrojada a más no poder lo sé porque sentía arder mis mejillas, el solo sonreía era la sonrisa más sexy que jamás vi, sentí que su mano viajaba por mis piernas desde mi rodillas hasta mi muslo subiendo mi falda blanca en el proceso, pero otra vez no hice nada solo escuche lo que dijo.

A veces es bueno vivir una aventura o hacer alguna locura- lo mire confundida aun con las mejillas rojas**- tu vida te aburre no es así?-** me sorprendió como supo eso, continuo- **Estoy aquí, puedes olvidarte de tus problemas con tu familia- **me sorprendí aun mas- **Te ayudare a salir de la rutina-**lo mire por unos minutos dude sabía que estaba proponiéndome pero ver sus ojos negro intenso no pude evitarlo y acepte su ayuda, mi respuesta fue darle otro beso.

Mientras lo besaba sentí como sus manos no se quedaban quietas estaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me empezaba a sentir humedad en esa parte de mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando lo sentí frotarse sobre mí una y otra vez en un movimiento de vaivén, sentí su erección que se empezaba a notar, lo cual hizo que suspirara pesadamente, por instinto movi mis caderas de igual forma nos estábamos frotando el uno al otro sentí su respiración se dificulto mas, el beso continuaba no quería dejar de besarlo, cuando sentí que me sacaba mis llaves de mis manos, y mientras bajaba sus labios para besar mi cuello lo sentí abrir mi puerta con un poco de dificultad hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió, torpemente entramos abrazados aun queriendo estar más juntos lo sentí separarse de mí, y no lo permití por alguna razón no quería que se alejara de mi.

**Tranquila solo cerrare la puerta**- me susurro al oído pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello y oreja, no pude evitar un gemido de placer sonrió y se volteo a cerrar la puerta, lo mire el tenia buen trasero no lo pude evitar, mi cordura estaba muy lejos de esa habitación, supongo que un cambio a la rutina puede ser muy tentador, lo abrace por atrás besándole el cuello, tuve que ponerme de puntillas para conseguirlo pues él era más alto que yo mordí una de sus orejas y lo oi gemir suavemente, eso me hizo sentir segura, empecé a masajear su cuerpo hasta llegar a donde terminaba su camisilla, empecé a subirla el no opuso resistencia dejo que se la sacara alzando sus manos para que se me facilitara una vez se lo saque él se dio la vuelta y me volvió a robar un beso, fue ansioso aun más que antes por todos los dioses este chico era ardiente y me estaba encendiendo más que cualquier otro hombre con el que eh estado.

**Me encantas-** le dije**- Eres el primer hombre que me hace hacer esto con apenas conocerlo de un día-**el sonrió y bajo sus labios a mi cuello, llevando una de sus manos a uno de mis senos lo masajeo fuertemente eso me hizo gemir su nombre**-Natsuuu-**disminuyo la fuerza pero no las caricias, avanzamos más adentro chocando con mi sofá caímos de una el encima mío, jugando con mi cuerpo como él quería, no me quede atrás mis manos recorrieron su espalda torso, para luego aventurarse a sus partes bajas, lo masaje el soltó un suspiro pesando, lo volví a acariciar una y otra vez luego lo deje y dirigí ambas manos para su cuello y juntarnos de vuelta en otro beso que esta vez fue salvaje, nos frotamos de vuelta simulando que ya estaba dentro mío eso me éxito más de lo que ya estaba, suspiraba y no paraba de gemir este chico me volvería loca.

* * *

**HOY HASTA AQUÍ!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


	3. HERMOSA!

**Frase del día.**

_El que no sabe gozar de la aventura cuando le viene, no se debe quejar si se le pasa._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

_Nos __frotamos de vuelta simulando que ya estaba dentro mío eso me éxito más de lo que ya estaba, suspiraba y no paraba de gemir este chico me volvería loca._

* * *

**HERMOSA!**

* * *

Cada vez se movía mas, mientras una de sus manos seguía en mi seno estrujándolo con tacto, un tacto que me enloquecía, la otra estaba paseándose por mi muslo subía y bajaba una y otra vez, mis manos recorrían su espalda desnuda suave en un vaivén desde el inicio de su columna hasta su nuca, escuche que soltaba pequeños gemidos, suaves pero excitantes, recorrí sus abdominales marcándolos suavemente con mis dedos, solté un gemido fuerte cundo mientras nos frotábamos pude sentir su erección que esta vez era mucho más notoria sonreí entre dientes y lleve mis manos al inicio de sus pantalones juegue un poco con ellos mientras el besaba mi cuello y bajaba lamiendo la división de mis senos, mientras jugaba aproveche para torturarlo un poco, acaricie su zona sensible de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Sentí como su mano que acariciaba mi seno fue hacia el tirante de mi camisilla y lo bajo levemente de mis hombros y empezó a besarme en esa parte solté un suspiro, y aumente mis caricias en esa parte de su cuerpo, desprendí los botones de su pantalón y lo baje un poco, para que se notara una pequeña parte de sus bóxers, lo sentí moverse, para poder colocar su rodilla cerca de mi parte intima lo froto ahí, eso hizo que gimiera de placer tan urgente estaba esa zona mía para que reaccionara así además de que ahora sentía su erección en mi estomago, su manos que masajeaba mi muslo subió hasta mi cintura jugando con mi camisilla, hasta que lo empezó a subir poco a poco, vi como se separaba un poco de mi me miro y sonrió pícaramente, sentí sus manos recorrer mi estomago, y a su cabeza bajar ahí, mientras él se ponía a un costado de mi, arrodillado en el suelo mientras yo seguía acostada en el sofá, lamio y beso mi estomago suavemente haciendo que llevara mis manos sobre su cabeza como respuesta de que me gustaba lo que hacía.

Levanto un poco su cabeza aun en su posición y mirándome con esos ojos negro intenso, me pregunto-**Seguimos aquí-** llevo una de sus manos entre mis muslos para llegar a mi parte intima-** o vamos a tu cama**-lo dijo mientras me acariciaba sobre mis ropa interior-**Wooo! Estas, muy mojada Lucy- **eso me sonrojo pero solo podía gemir, como quería que le contestara, solo estaba jugando.

Sonreí picara y me levante del sofá me miro algo sorprendido por mi acción, pero se le paso cuando lo semi acosté en el piso y me puse sobre él, empecé a frotarme otra vez-**Aquí está bien-** sonreí con malicia, y empecé un beso corto para luego dirigirme a comer su cuello pues lo mordisqueaba una y otra vez mientras sus dos manos estaban en mi trasero estrujándolo.

Sentí como sus manos se escabulleron en mi falda para llegar a mi panties, jugó un rato ahí para luego sentarse haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en su cadera, sentada donde podía sentir su erección directamente en mi sexo, el gimió al sentirlo y yo sonreí**-Eres Ardiente-** me lo dijo con la voz ronca- **Estoy encendido**- aun con la voz ronca pero con un tono pícaro. Empezó a sacarme la camisilla dejando ver mi sostén.

**:::::**

Mire a la hermosa mujer que estaba encima mío, jamás había sentido tanto deseo por alguna chica como con ella, al verla libre de su camisilla, no pude sorprenderme sus senos eran tan perfectos, su sostén negro en contraste con su piel blanca la hacían condenadamente sexy, sus senos eran enormes las ansias por acariciarlos de piel a piel me ganaron arranque su sostén como si fuera una bestia, los acaricie por unos minutos mientras ella jugaba en mi cuello, envié mis manos a sus mejillas y la hice mirarme le di un beso suave que pronto se convirtió en uno salvaje se dejo caer sobre mí, provocando que quedáramos acostados en el piso, mientras mis manos pasaron a su espalda la acaricie con mis dedos como si de garras se tratara, una y otra vez, después del beso dirigí mi boca a uno de sus pezones que ya estaban duritos por la excitación mientras una de mis manos masajeaba su seno libre, sabrosa eso era esta chica sabía bien en toda parte de su cuerpo, pensar eso me dio una idea baje una de mis manos libres hacia su cintura y en un movimiento la deje debajo de mi para así poder acariciarla con más libertad la oía gemir al parecer le gustaba lo que hacía, lleve una de mis manos de vuelta bajo su falda esta vez con intenciones de sacarle las panties de una vez suavemente se la saque la sentí sonreír cerca de mi oreja- **Ya estabas tardando-** eso me sorprendió pero me encendió esta chica iba a jugar conmigo tanto o más que yo con ella, lo baje hasta sus muslos entonces simplemente se las arranque ella hizo un sonido como un quejido entonces me disculpe- **Lo siento, te comprare otras**- sonreí al escucharla decir- **Mas te vale**- su voz era dominante, una vez las panties fuera, mi mirada se poso en esa parte de su cuerpo- Que aras?- esa pregunta hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos, ella sonrió- **Pensé que serias mas tímida-** debo admitirlo esta chica me estaba sorprendiendo mas y mas-**Si soy tímida en esta clase de situaciones, como cambiaria mi rutina-** sonreí eso me gusto lleve mis manos a sus costillas las pase en forma de hacerle cosquillas funciono, y por dios su sonrisa, mi corazón latió fuerte ella era la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida.

Mis manos curiosas pasaron por sus muslos hasta que llevara una de ellas a su intimidad, uno de mis dedos hacia un movimiento de vaivén que provocaba que ella gimiera y se humedeciera mas, ver su expresión en medio del placer que le estaba provocando mi dedo era un espectáculo maravillosamente excitante, mis movimientos aumentaron mientras apretaba su clítoris, la bese, nuestras lenguas jugaban a quien conquista la boca de quien, sentí mus manos cerca de mi erección, la acaricio**- Te quiero dentro mío-** eso me sonrojo, pero sonreí- **Aun no es tiempo preciosa**- ella hizo un puchero que era adorable, aproveche su desacuerdo para bajar mi cabeza a la altura de su vagina, ella sonrió picara cuando se dio cuenta, de un solo movimiento mi lengua estaba recorriendo esa boca deliciosa suya hasta que entre en ella, la oía gemir, llevo sus manos a mi cabeza- **Me gusta…mas…por favor…-** solo un pensamiento paso por mi _cabeza ''Ella es inocente y dulce no es tu tipo'' _si claro hermanito, suerte que nunca te hago caso, seguí dándole atención a sus partes mientras el dolor en mis pantalones aumentaba, no me había dando cuenta de que mi amigo también estaba tan ansioso, y eso que la velada apenas comenzaba, seguí dándole mimos a su clítoris, hasta que la sentí ponerse rígida, mi lengua la penetro, mientras uno de mis dedos acariciaba su punto más sensible, ella empezó a convulsionar, y sus gemidos se hacías fuerte entre los cuales la palabra ''Mas'' se podía oír claramente, hasta que llego a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Se relajo en el piso mientras yo me disponía a abrazarla, me puse encima de ella sin aplastarla, aun estaba agitada su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración forzada sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas de un rojo fuego**- Eres hermosa**- no lo pensé solo lo dije a mi mismo me sorprendió, ella sonrió entre abriendo sus ojos, esos ojos chocolate que parecían leerme el alma solo con ver los míos.

Pronto sentí como movía sus caderas insistente, el rozar de nuestros sexo, me hacía temblar al igual que ella tampoco podía esperar más, sus manos fueron bajando mi pantalón para que luego sus pies la ayudaran, con hizo que me diera la vuelta para que ella quedara encima mío, me miro desafiante ante mi mirada confusa, se sentó encima mío, haciendo que mi erección sintiera su centro, podía sentir la humedad que emanaba, pues la tela de mis bóxers no eran tan gruesas, al parecer quería tortúrame, empezó a frotarse pero pronto hizo pequeños brincos, no pude atajar los gemidos que salieron de mi boca, pronto lleve mis manos a su cintura, para moverme al igual que ella-**Quiero que te vengas-** su voz sonó tan sensual- **Hare que te vengas-** esa seguridad, supongo que la tuvo, por ver la expresión de placer en mi rostro.

Pronto sus manos se desasieron de la molesta prenda que me quedaba a mí, pues ella aun tenía su falda blanca y sus botas negras, sonreí esa imagen era más sexy, la vi mirar un poco sorprendida a mi masculinidad que se erguía orgullosamente, me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa**- E-Es grande**- trago duro, mientras yo alzaba una ceja- **Hace tiempo….mmmm…que yo…veraz-** sonreí sabía lo que quería decir**- Seré amable-** sonrió, para acercarse a mi rostro y besarme fugazmente- **Es el más grande que eh visto-** se sonrojo furiosamente- **No sé si-** no pude evitar la sonora carcajada, mientras ella hizo un puchero en disgusto**-Lo siento…es solo tu cara-** reía mientras hablaba, la abrase fuerte cosa que no sé porque hice-**Déjame, entrar en ti-** ella tembló un poco- **No te dolerá y si cabera, confía en mí-** se relajo un poco cuando sentí sus manos tocar mi miembro se separo de mi y empezó a masturbarme, de arriba a abajo apretando en las partes sensibles, solo pude suspirar ansioso pues ya no aguantaba más.

Después de un rato lo tomo entre sus manos y ella misma lo posiciono en el lugar justo para que por fin podamos bailar el baile de la lujuria, al rozarnos ambos emitimos un gemido fuerte, entre en ella lentamente hasta entrar por completo, la cara que tenía enfrente mío, santo dios no me cansare de decir que esta chica es hermosa, ojos cerrados con fuerza boca entreabierta dejando salir suspiros mejillas rojas, era lo mejor.

Movió un poco las caderas para que yo reaccionara de mi embelesamiento por tanta belleza suya, que hizo que emitiera un gruñido, comenzamos un baile de caderas que parecía aun más exigente que el resto de nuestro cuerpo, quería mas de ella, necesitaba más de ella y al parecer ella de mi, fui brusco ya no me controlaba, una y otra vez penetrándola sin pudor alguno, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, supongo que la música evitaría que los escucharan de lo contario pobre de los vecinos de las demás habitaciones, no iban a dormir, menos mal se les ocurrió esa ruidosa fiesta, no tendríamos por que aguantar nada así.

Ella se vino una vez más, y yo aguantaba pues no quería terminar pronto esto, mire el reloj una vez que pude y vi que ya eran las 03:06 am, ya habíamos estado rato haciendo esto, que era normal que yo esté llegando a mi limite, sus caricias y besos en mi cuello, estomago, brazos hombros y mordiscos en mi oreja y otras partes, me estaban volviendo loco, sin duda y es mucho que diga esto un mujeriego, es la mujer que más me ha hecho gozar en toda mi vida.

Seguimos en ese baile por unos minutos mas mientras oía como pedía mas, las caricias de ambos se detuvieron para podernos venir, fue un gruñido de parte de ambos ella llevo su cabeza para atrás y yo igual pero en direcciones opuestas, me vine dentro de ella, lo cual no estaba bien, sin embargo creo que por ahora eso no importaba ya después compraríamos una pastilla.

* * *

**BUENO MI HERMANO ES UN PESADO, PROMETO CONTINUAR MAÑANA!**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!**

**PatashifyDragneel****: **Espero este cap. También te parezca interesante!

**roci-chan heartfilia****: **Perdón, Perdón culpa de mi hermano!

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****:** O/O gomen na! Espero este cap. Sea buena disculpa!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel****:** perdón que este cap. Sea mi disculpa! oAo

**Daath: **Aye!

**Nyaanekito: **Si Lucy será pervertida igual que Natsu! Gracias!

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


	4. Me encantas

**Frase del día.**

_El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos._

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

''**Me encantas''**

* * *

Me deposite suavemente sobre ella mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas sus ojos serrados sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa, sentí sus manos moverse por mis cabellos en un suave movimiento que me llevo lejos de ahí, esta mujer lograba calmarme por completo, sus dedos enredándose por mis alborotados cabellos, creía que hasta podría ronronearle, por lo relajante de sus caricias, cerré mis ojos mientras nuestras respiraciones se volvían uno hasta calmarse, su aroma a una peculiar flor me llevo en el sueño más hermoso, fragancia a flor de sakura exquisito.

Después de unos minutos sentí como al parecer tímidamente enredaba sus piernas en mi caderas para empezar a frotarse suavemente gruñí ante eso, levante mi cabeza que reposaba sobre sus hermosos pechos y la mire, sus ojos aun radiaban fuego, opacos segados por la lujuria, suplicantes a algo que seguro los míos también pedían, mas del sentimiento que tuvimos.

Lleve mis manos a sus hombros para poder alzarla hasta el sofá sin romper nuestra conexión aun desde que acabamos, me senté en el suave sofá mientras ella enrollaba sus manos por mi cuello, nos unimos en un beso lleno de deseo nuestras leguas jugaban salvajemente mientras nuestros dientes chocaban provocando pequeños gemidos de ella, sus labios quedarían bien anchados, sus manos que estaban en mi cuello poco a poco fueron bajando para atender a mi espalda lo cual provoco un descarga eléctrica en mi cuello, sentía como me ponía duro dentro de ella nuevamente, sus paredes se estrecharon al sentirlo, el beso hizo que nos faltara oxígeno, rápidamente al soltar sus labios me dirigí a su seno izquierdo mientras una de mis manos atendía al derecho y la otra la sujetaba desde la cintura, pronto mi auto control se esfumo.

Estocada tras estocada mientras ella gemía del placer que mi miembro le proporcionaba, sus senos saltando al ritmo de mis embestidas, me excitaba mas y mas, sus gemidos se convirtieron en palabras de ruegos- **Mas por favor mas Natsu mas rápido mmmm..ah- **decidí complacerla pero de otra manera mis embestidas fueron más lentas pero más profundas provocando que gritara mi nombre- **Natsuuu-** la mire ella arqueo la espalda en dirección contraria a la mía mientras con sus manos ella misma atendía a sus bien dotados senos, sonreí de lado al lamer su vientre hasta la división de sus pechos dejando mordiscos en el comienzo de los mismos, seguro después estaría completamente marcada de marcas rojas estirando al morado, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Lleve mis manos que estaban en sus caderas para facilitar mis estocadas, hacia sus brazos la mire con recelo- **Tus pechos son míos princesa**- ella se sonrojo pero accedió mis labios fueron directos a esos rosados y duros pezones, succionándolo, haciendo movimientos circulares con mi lengua y pequeños mordisco a cada cierto tiempo que la sorprendían.

Pronto sentí como ella misma me acompañaba en los movimientos de nuestro baile de lujuria movimientos circulares- **Mas duro**- con sus manos levanto mi cabeza desde mi mentón para que la mirara- **y más rápido**- suplica eso veía en sus ojos, sonreí ella era ardiente, todo rastro de pudor que podría haber tenido hace mucho que se esfumo de esa habitación donde los que mandaban era la melodía que nuestros gemidos componían.

Obedecí embobado por sus achocolatados ojos, el ritmo se hizo frenético fuerte y duro como ella pidió- **Ahhhh..Natsu así, mas estas completamente dentro-** mis manos habían vuelto a sus caderas para poder acelerar los movimientos que ella misma hacia junto con los míos, podría ver su rostro sonrojado la boca abierta de donde solo se escuchaban esos gemidos que no me dejaban de excitar me volvería loco, ambos nos volveríamos locos de tanto placer.

**Ahh…Lucy tus paredes…mmm…se están apretando-** ella se estaba por venir de nuevo- **Natsu…ya falta poco por favor-** sabia que pedía después de todo según sus temblores en todo el cuerpo este podría ser el orgasmo más fuerte que le cause hasta ahora, hice que mis movimientos se volvieran incluso mas rápidos, y llegaran hasta un punto que la hizo gritar- **AHHHHH!-**sentí como sus fluidos se derramaban sique había sido largo el orgasmo, su respiración se hizo muy dificultosa, que oculto su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello, sus brazos como piernas temblaban, pero yo aun no estaba satisfecho esta chica era hermosa quería mas mucho mas después de todo aun faltaban un par de horas para que el sol se asome y de inicio al día.

Mientras ella se aferraba a mi dejando que sintiera sus blandos senos aplastados sobre m i abdomen desnudo, volví a moverme, despacio para que ella siguiera el ritmo, si bien estaba ya cansada no impedía que siguiera mi baile, mi verga estaba aun deseoso del sexo de ella, lleve una de mis manos para que se escabullera entre nuestra unión para llegar a su punto más sensible, lo pellizque y ella soltó un sonoro gruñido, sonreí mientras mordía su hombro ella se retorció un poco, pronto mis instintos me ganaron una vez mas esta chica si bien era capaz de tranquilizarme por completo también era capaz de sacar ese lado tan bestial que tenia.

Una y otra vez mis estocadas fuerte deseosos de mas, sus pechos se presionaban mas a mi abdomen mientras sus uñas se incrustadas en mi espalda pronto sentí el ardor de sus rasguños pero eso no importaba ahora, sentía la presión en mis partes, ese calor infernal estaba llegando- **Voy ah…venirme- **gruñí ella gimió aun mas fuerte colaborando conmigo una vez más en el baile, lleve mis manos a sus hombros para separarla pues venirme dentro de ella otra vez no estaría bien sin embargo no me fue permitido.

**No**- jadeaba- **No salgas**- hablaba en mi oído con suspiros ardientes que me motivaban mas**- Córrete dentro mío-** como demonios fue que eso sonó tan condenadamente sexy que termino matando la poca cordura que me quedaba**- lléname de ti-** tal vez en otra situación hubiese tenido un derrame nasal al escuchar esas palabras.

Una vez más me vine en ella, y ella de nuevo conmigo, tal como quería la llene por completo tanto que agradecí no haber bebido en la fiesta o en ese instante hubiese caído completamente vencido por Morfeo.

**Me encantas**-jadee-**Lucy me encantas-** mientras le di un beso fugaz en los labios ella sonrió-**Tu me encantas a mi Natsu- **se acomodo mas encima mío- **M-Mi cama**-suspiro en mi cuello, entendí de inmediato, después de todo dormir un poco no nos haría mal, la levante saliendo esta vez de ella, para llevarla a su cuarto, entre era normal un cuarto digo de una chica como ella supongo, su cama de sabanas de seda parecía verdaderamente cómoda, cuando la coloque en la cama, inmediatamente me metí con ella, tapándome con una colcha rosa, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que nos quedáramos completamente dormidos.

**:::::::::::**

**En la fiesta.**

**Natsu no volvió-** hablo Levy con una gota en su frente.

**Ese bastardo-** escupió Gajeel- **Si hizo lo que creo que hizo- **golpeo la mesa- **lo degollare vivo.**

**Cálmate Gajeel-** hablo Levy de nuevo- hablo un poco más seria.** si paso, fue porque ambos quisieron, aunque seria raro de parte de Lucy-**

**A veces la rutina cansa**- hablo esta vez Gray- **déjalos, si lo que dijo Natsu es cierto esto se podría poner muy divertido-** sonrió de lado.

**Juvia cree que todo estará bien**- sonrió mientras abrazaba a Gray- **Gray-sama Juvia cree que ya es hora de irnos-** el pelinegro sonrió se despidieron y subieron a su cuarto.

_Después de unos minutos._

**Bueno de todas formas**- Gajeel miro a Levy- **Porque me importa tanto-** ladeo la cabeza, y Levy casi se cae de su asiento.

**Idiota-** mascullo- **ya vámonos nosotros también- **el solo asintió con sonrisa picara para dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

**:::::::::::**

**Piso 7 Habitación 6**

Ya a la tarde de ese mismo día una rubia comenzaba a levantarse, se removió un poco en su cama para sentir como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, sonrió- **Eres aun más lindo mientras duermes-** susurro, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre como no lo conseguía tubo que despertarlo.

**N-Natsu- le tembló la voz-** **es hora de despertarnos**- mientras movía sus manos encima del torso desnudo del chico.

**Cinco minutos más mama**- murmuro el peli rosa, mientras Lucy trono los dientes.

**DESPIERTA!-**grito y el muchacho de exalto.

**Qué, que pasa**- pregunto confundido mientras veía una mirada achocolatada que lo confundieron mas-**Porque me despiertas así**- pregunto ella lo miro y sonrió de una manera un tanto atemorizante.

**No despertabas**- hablo mientras se levantaba con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo**- Y tampoco me soltabas-** camino unos pasos- **Me duchare**- y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto. Natsu la observo un poco sorprendió, pero esa expresión cambio rápidamente por una de picardía, sonrió de lado, mientras se dirigía al baño.

* * *

_**PD:**__ Me parece o el principio me quedo algo fresa?_

* * *

**Bueno me canse xD**

**Lo continuare en unos días más hehe…**

* * *

**Ya tengo una idea de que hacer pero para el cap siguiente!**

**También tengo unas preguntas para los cap próximos.**

**¿Dónde quieren que Natsu y Lucy tengan relaciones?**

**A/** Auto** /B/**Centro comercial** /C/ **alguna sugerencia**?**

**¿Quieren un lenguaje un poco más sucio o el que estoy usando está bien?**

**¿Se me seco la boca escribiendo esto xDDDD y a ustedes?**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!**

**PatashifyDragneel****: O/O**

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****: **en realidad tiene prometida, pero la portátil es para su trabajo hehe… bueno este cap me ruborizo xDDD espero te guste!

**nyaanekito****: **Me alegra que te guste como escribo! Gracias pensé que nunca podría escribir lemon xD espero este cap no te decepcione!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel****: **Para eso falta mucho aun quiero que esta historia tenga muchos momentos más aun! Gracias por leer.

**Zy system****: **Bueno me tarde pero es que voy por parte a cada historia le toca su día :3 espero no haya sido tanto tiempo!

**Alex: **Ya se lo dije, pero no le afecta ya está acostumbrado a que se lo diga, sin más aquí la conti! xD

**roci-chan heartfilia****: ** me alegra leer lo que pusiste! Y bueno mi hermano me da el tiempo que su trabajo le permite u_u pero bueno aquí está la continuación!

* * *

**Bueno me despido!**

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


End file.
